


Koishiteru (I Love You)

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Jun are in a relationship. Nino is the gay friend and Sho is the jealous boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koishiteru (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Storm Dating Agency

Sho and Jun’s relationship had been flourished smoothly. They would meet each other on the weekends and went for a movie or just going out for dinner. Sometimes, Jun would invite Sho to her house and cooked dinner for them. Sho really loved Jun’s cooking and Jun loved how Sho would stuff his mouth with the food and then complimenting her on her cooking. 

“Hokkaido?”

Jun nodded as she took the dirty plates and brought them to the sink. 

“It’s a two days seminar. So, I’ll be back on Friday” she said as she washed the plates. Sho nodded.

“I guess we won’t be meeting each other next week since I’m going to Seoul on Friday” he said as he walked closer to Jun and embraced her from behind. Jun turned and brought her hands around Sho’s neck, kissing him. 

“A week will pass by in a blink. I’ll bring some crabs for you as a souvenir”

***************************** 

Jun walked to the receptionist and asked for Sho. She waited for awhile before the receptionist told her to meet Sho in his office. She walked to the elevator and pressed 23. Once reached at the level, she could see that Sho’s office was at the right. 

“Ah! Visiting your lover?”

Jun smiled when she saw Toma was walking towards her. He was carrying a report in his hand.

“Busy?”

“Your boyfriend could be a demon when busy. I hope his mood is getting better after he sees you”

Jun chuckled as she bade goodbye to Toma. She walked towards Sho’s office and informed his secretary. Before she managed to inform Sho about Jun, the door was opened and Sho stepped out from his office with a man. They talked for awhile at the door and the man excused himself. Jun noticed how he was glancing at her and she felt a bit uncomfortable.

“Sakurai-san, there’s -“

“Matsumoto-san. I know her. Come in” Sho said as he smiled at Jun. 

******************** 

“What’s with the formality?” Jun asked as she settled herself on the chair across Sho. Sho grinned as he asked Keiko to bring two coffees for them.

“I miss you” he said - staring at her. Jun blushed at the straightforward confession.

“Toma said you’ve been a demon for him these days” 

Sho laughed his hearty laugh - the one that Jun always loved and adored. “So, what’s brought you here?”

“I have something to do nearby and I thought - perhaps you want to have lunch together”

“Sure! But I have a work that needs to be finished. Could you wait for awhile? Around 5 minutes?”

Jun nodded and Sho continued with his works. Keiko came into the office and brought two cups of coffee. Jun thanked her but she noticed the stern looks that she threw at her. She just shrugged as she sipped her coffee. She sat idly in Sho’s office, flipping through some magazines that he had while waiting for Sho to finish his work. 

“I’m finish!” Sho said just in time when Jun felt that she had reached her limits. She got up from her seat abruptly and took her bag. Sho took his coat and they walked to the door. 

“Keiko, I might be late so if someone looking for me, just take messages”

********************* 

“I think your secretary doesn’t like me” Jun said as she twirling her spaghetti. 

“You just met her. How did you know that she doesn’t like you?”

Jun explained to Sho that she could feel it by the way Keiko looked at her. To her dismay, it just made Sho laughed. Jun pouted as she ate her lunch. 

“Jun?” Sho called her when he noticed the pouting. Jun ignored him as she continued munching her food. 

“You know that you do look cute pouting like that”

“Shut up!”

***************** 

Sho didn’t expect to see Yokoyama in his office when he came back from his lunch date. He greeted his co-worker as he settled on his chair, asking him what he could do for him.

“Who is the woman who was waiting at your office? The one who was talking to Keiko when I got out from your office”

Sho frowned. “The tall woman?”

Yokoyama nodded and Sho felt a bit uncomfortable. 

“That’s Matsumoto-san. Do you know her?”

Yokoyama shook his head and a smile appeared on his face.

“She’s beautiful. Gosh, I would love to have such a beauty as my girlfriend. She -“

“Yoko, if there’s anything else, I would like to continue my work” Sho said. His tone was serious and so did his expression. Yokoyama nodded and excused himself.

“Oh, sent the report about Yazaki Holding by tomorrow morning. I want to read through it first!”

*********************** 

Sho’s mood made a 360 degree after that. Even a slightest mistake made him angry and he’s been scolding his subordinates. A newbie even cried because of him. Toma looked at the scenario with an amusement. He glanced at Yokoyama who seemed amused at the way Sho was scolding Maruyama for a bad report.

“What did you do?” Toma asked. Yokoyama frowned as he looked at Toma.

“He’s been a demon after you walked out from his office. What did you do?”

Yokoyama tilted his head, thinking. “Nothing. I just asked him about a lady I saw outside of his office. A very pretty lady was waiting for him -“

“This afternoon? Before lunch break?”

Yokoyama nodded. Toma rolled his eyes. “That’s his girlfriend, idiot!”

Yokoyama’s eyes went wide. He looked at Toma in disbelieved. 

“You mean - I just got into his room, babbling about how beautiful his girlfriend is and how it would be great if she’s mine. Shit, I even ask him to introduce us! No wonder he wants the report earlier than we agreed on before!”

“That’s why I said that you’re an idiot! Geez, now people are suffering because of you”

************************* 

Jun was surprised to find Sho at her apartment that night. She opened the door and let him in. Sho went and settled himself on the couch. Jun went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. She went back to the living room and gave it to Sho.

“I thought our dinner would be this Friday”

“I just feel like I want to see you” Sho mumbled as he rested his head on Jun’s thighs. Jun ruffled Sho’s hair as she kissed his chubby cheek.

“I smell something nice”

“I cooked beef stew for dinner. Are you hungry? I was waiting for Nino to come -“

“Nino?” Sho asked, frowning. He had abruptly got up and stared at Jun. Jun nodded innocently.

“It’s our gaming night” she said as she walked to the kitchen. Sho got up and followed her.

“Gaming night?”

Jun nodded. “We usually play game together”

“You play game together and having dinner together?”

Sho rolled his eyes when he saw Jun nodded. “Isn’t it sound like a date?”

Jun frowned as she stared at Sho. “Sho-kun! That’s ridiculous! Game night is game night. It’s not a date!”

“He comes over, you guys having dinner together and then spend some time playing game together does sound like a date night to me!”

“What is wrong with you? I and Nino are best friends! If I want to go out with him, I wouldn’t waste my effort for you!”

Sho stared at Jun. He grabbed his coat on the couch and walked to the door. Nino who was just getting in the house looked at the scene in front of him with a frown. Sho seemed to be in a bad mood and Jun looked disappointed?

“Is it a bad timing? I can come back later”

“No. Stay” Jun said in a cold voice. Nino shrugged as he walked to the couch and made himself comfortable.

****************************** 

Fifteen minutes after he stayed, Nino started regretted his action. He knew that he should go back to his house when he saw the looks on the couple. Jun started to babble about Sho’s ridiculousness five minutes after they started playing game. Nino did his best in appearing like he was listening while the fact was that he was concentrating on the game. However, it could only lasted for awhile since Jun’s blabbering did cause him to lose focus on the game and playing game against an opponent who didn’t really want to play was no fun.

“He was being ridiculous! This is not a date! Besides, I would never date someone like you!”

“Oi!”

“No offense but that’s the truth! Furthermore, you’re not interested in woman!”

Nino munched the snack that Jun had prepared and nodded. “That’s true. I would totally jump on you if you’re a man though”

He glanced at Jun when she said nothing. Nino sighed when he saw that she was wiping her tears. 

“You know - I’ve been thinking and I’m afraid to say that Sho has every right to be jealous. I mean, normally girl won’t invite another man to her house, nevertheless cooking him dinner. So - yeah, I’m with him on this matter”

“But, we’ve been having this game night since - I don’t know - like forever! I can’t change my routine just because I’m with him!”

“Oh, princess! You’re really are stubborn. Did Sho-san know about this game night routine?”

Jun shook her head and Nino rolled his eyes.

“That’s why he’s angry. You should’ve told him about it. Sorry to say but you’re the one who’s guilty, princess!”

Jun bit her lower lip. She knew about it. She knew that she was wrong but she didn’t know how she should apologize to Sho. 

**************************** 

After contemplating about it, Jun decided to go to meet Sho in his office. She was sure that he wouldn’t answer her call and the only way to meet him was by ambushing him in his office. This time, she didn’t bother to meet the receptionist first. She got into the elevator and pressed the number of Sho’s level. Once arrived, she walked straight towards Sho’s office. Through the blinds, she could see that Sho was not in his office. 

“Excuse me; can I meet Sakurai-san?”

“He’s not here” Keiko said coldly. Her eyes were focusing on the laptop’s screen. Jun felt like scolding her for being quite rude but held her anger. 

“Can I know where he is?” she asked again, politely.

“I don’t know”

Jun was about to give Keiko a lecture on politeness when she heard Toma’s voice.

“Are you here to meet Sho-kun?”

“Yeah. Do you know where he is?”

“Home. He called in sick -,”

It’s all that Toma needed to say and Jun found himself walking quickly to the elevator. Her destination was Sho’s apartment.

****************************** 

Using the spare keys that Sho had given to him, Jun let herself into the house. She rolled her eyes on how messy the apartment was. Holding in the urge to clean up the mess, she went towards Sho’s bedroom. She could see Sho’s body under the blanket. Jun sat on the bed, beside Sho and stared at the sleeping face. She put her hand on Sho’s temple and let out a sigh when she knew that he wasn’t having a fever. 

After making sure that Sho was okay, Jun went to the living room. She took out a garbage bag and collected all the rubbish into it. Done, she took out a vacuum from Sho’s store and started vacuuming the floor before. Finished with the living room, Jun headed to the kitchen. To her chagrin, it was indeed full with unwashed dishes. She shook her head as she started cleaned up the table - which full with empty beer cans. Then, she washed all the dirty dishes. Jun opened the fridge and sighed when she saw nothing edible in it besides for some miso paste and eggs. She rumbled through the kitchen cabinet and took out the rice. 

“What are you doing here?”

Sho’s voice startled Jun who was stirring her miso soup. 

“I went to your office and Toma told me that you called in sick. However it seems like it’s only a hangover. I’ll - I’ll leave after I finish this”

Jun went back to stir her soup. She has already finished cooking the rice and the egg rolls. The only thing left was the soup. She bit her lower lip as she kept on stirring it. How should she explain that she was there to apologize? The soup was boiling and Jun turned off the heat. She poured some of it into a bowl and put it on the dining table - together with rice and tamagoyaki that she had cooked earlier.

“I’ll get my stuff and leave” she said as she took off the apron and put it back into its place.

*************************** 

Jun bent down to take her coat on the couch and froze when she felt Sho’s hands around her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck. 

“Stay. Don’t leave”

She turned and looked into his eyes. 

“I’m - I’m sorry. You were right. I should’ve told you about the game night”

“I should apologize too. My mind was a mess. A colleague saw you at the office and kept on pestering me about you. I - I was jealous and the news about the game night just made me exploded, I guess”

Sho pulled Jun closer to him and placed his lips on hers. Before he managed to deepen the kiss, Jun pushed him and broke the kiss.

“Oh, there’s something that you need to know about Nino!”

“Matsumoto Jun! I am kissing you and you think about Nino?!”

“No! Listen first!”

“What?” Sho asked, annoyed and irritated.

“Nino is harmless. I mean - he likes man. So, can we continue the game night? He’s my best friend and we’ve been doing the game night since as long as I can remember. Please?”

Sho sighed as he nodded. “Sure. Just let me join you guys next time. I don’t really trust that man”

Jun grinned as she threw herself towards Sho and kissed him.

“I love you. Do you know that?” she whispered as she nibbled his earlobe. Sho grinned as he pulled her for another kiss.

“I love you too” he said between the kiss before he resumed to devour Jun’s luscious lips.


End file.
